Mixed Emotions
by Mad-micky
Summary: After fighting and being wrongly accused of hitting on Lenalee, Allen and Kanda, whilst on the run from Komui, realize they have feelings for each other
1. Hurt feelings

Mixed emotions

Author: Mad-micky

Rating: M

Pairing: Yullen (and maybe komuixReveer later on)

Disclamer: I dont own jack

Warning: Yaoi (not much in this chapter, well none) mild language

Chapter 1 - hurt feelings

Reveer pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Why was life in the Order never simple? After trailing after Komui to try and get him to work, chaos had erupted from the cafeteria. Screams and outraged shouts echoed around the building causing every living soul (and maybe some departed) to freeze. The cause was nothing new to the people that called the order home. The cause had a name - Two in fact. Those names being Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. The fights between the two Exorcists were common but today was different. This time the crowds of people watching the two teenagers lunge at each other, watched with purpose. They wanted to fight too, because this time, Kanda Yuu had stepped over the line. In the eyes of the spectators Kanda was a heartless bastard and most had their fist clenched silently urging the younger of the two to beat the living daylights out of the elder one. Reveer entered the dining hall to find it had now turned into a sort of boxing ring. The finders and exorcists alike urging Allen to pulverise the Japanese teen. Reveer spotted Lenalee near the front of the "ring" and pushed his way to her. "What the hell happened?" he shouted over the noise. Lenalee turned to him. There were tears pricking the corners of her jewel like eyes and her expression seemed to be one of hurt. "Reveer Nii-san" She said softly but loud enough to hear over the roar of out-raged crowd and the sickening noise of Innocence hitting Innocence. "Allen-kun and Kanda-kun were bickering like normal and then for some reason Kanda turned really nasty. I never thought he could be so cruel" Water was filling up her violet eyes threatening to spill as she recalled the argument. "He said that Allen was unwanted by anyone and that his parents hated him from birth, and that Mana had died just to get away from him..." tears were falling steadily down her face as if Kanda had said those things to her and not the white haired exorcist who was currently fighting behind them. "He said a lot more too... The worst part was Allen-kun's reaction..." Reveer had to strain to hear her, her voice quiet as she recalled what happened. "He believed him! He looked so hurt that he didn't even answer back. He just looked at Kanda as if he'd suddenly figured out that what Kanda had said was true. Then he snapped leading to..." She gestured behind her at the clanging sound of combat. Tears were streaming down her face and Reveer just put his arm around her letting her sob into his chest. Lavi appeared behind her his face steely "Yuu really over stepped the mark this time" the red-head said simply. "I mean I knew he didn't care about anyone's feelings besides his own but I never thought he'd..." he trailed off shaking his head in disbelief. Reveer let go of Lenalee and tried to peer over the sea of heads but was a bit taken back when the entire hall fell silent. A puzzled expression found its way on to Reveer's, Lavi's and Lenalee's face and together they pushed their way through the crowd.

--

Allen sat on the floor. He'd given up; he didn't want to fight anymore no matter how much he hurt. His eyes gazed over the mess they had created. The over turned tables, dents in the floor and walls, the rubble littering the floor... In front of him stood the cold hearted jerk who had led him to destroying half the Dining hall. Kanda Yuu. The person he hated, but didn't want to hate. Why was he so heartless? Why was he so mean? Allen felt like crying but his eyes had done enough of that. The tracks visible on his face, dirtied from the rubble.

"Get up Moyashi"

"I said GET UP"

Allen didn't respond. If he tried he didn't have a clue what to say or do. He had always known that Kanda disliked him but now Allen knew that he hated him. Just the thought flamed an unwanted sadness in his chest.

--

Kanda stared at the 15yr old in front of him. Guilt was welling up inside of him. He had really over done it. He had never meant for it to go this far, to hurt Allen like this. But he had and he didn't know how to fix it. The sad and hurt expression that Allen wore wasn't supposed to be there. It just wasn't right. The boy wasn't responding to him at all and that only made Kanda worry more. "Shit" he murmured under his breath.

--

Lenalee had had enough. She couldn't bare it anymore. She ran to Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. He was too immersed in his thoughts. But it snapped his head up as he heard something crack above him. Rubble fell from the ceiling heading straight for the female exorcist. The three of them moved at the same time. Lenalee shifted in fright. Allen had jumped on Lenalee pushing her out of harms way with his arms wrapped around her.  
Kanda had jumped on both of them using his body as a shield.  
When the air had cleared and Lenalee was flat on her back. On top of her was Allen, and on top of him was Kanda. Both had protected her. Shielding her body with their own. Allen, for his part was confused. He had made sure that Lenalee was safe, so why then did Kanda...? Maybe Kanda just didn't think that Allen could protect the Chinese exorcist properly and decided to take matters into his own hands. Could Kanda have been protecting both of them? But Allen dismissed the idea quickly. Kanda hated him. There was no reason for the raven haired teen to protect Allen.

--

It was at this time when that Komui decided to pay a visit. He had been avoiding Reveer and the mountain of paperwork in his office and had taken a short 2 hour stroll. And knowing nothing of the situation in the dining hall, the first thing he saw his beloved sister trapped under two perverts. (Fate has a funny way of making life worse when you think it cant right?) A wail erupted from his mouth and a black aura surrounded his head. "How dare you jump on my precious sister" Allen and Kanda instantly felt cold and before they could say anything Komui had screamed "Komurin VI dispose of the perverts"  
Allen and Kanda ran.

(End of chapter 1)--

Thanks for the read. Plz review. This is my first go at a fanfic so if it crap plz tell me. I get the next chapter up if I get any reviews (Well if no one reading the thing then what's the point?)

Future chapters: Yullen (and a little KoumixReveer)

Thankx


	2. You hate me

Mixed Emotions

Author: Mad-micky

Rating: M

Pairing: Yullen (KomuixReveer soon)

Disclamer: However much I wish I owned -man I dont

Warning: Yaoi, language

Chapter 2 - "You hate me"

Screams echoed throughout the order yet again. But this time it was accompanied by the deafening sounds of a massive robot destroying everything in its path. Lenalee had tried with all her might to get her brother to calm down, to tell him what happened. But her crazed older sibling just hadn't listened and had brought out the 6th version of his beloved robot; Komurin.  
As creation and creator charged though the corridors of the black order, Lavi raised an eyebrow. Something told him that the supervisor knew what had happened, or at least had got the gist of it, and was just trying to avoid paperwork. Section chief Reveer had the same thoughts running through his head (as well as many others).

--  
Allen dodged a large rock that had been aimed at his head by jumping to the side. Komui was in one of his weird moods and now that his robot was out nothing would stop him. Rubble fell from the ceiling and the walls. How far would Komui go to catch them? By the looks of it, the entire building was in danger as well as those that lived in it.  
By Allen's side ran Kanda.  
The black haired teen was wearing a scowl, as usual, and was dodging with ease the various weapons Komui was using to try to kill them. Under normal circumstances the robot would have been "disabled" with Mugen by now. But unfortunately for Kanda, Allen and the Order, it was in repairs. The two exorcists ran wordlessly, avoiding eye contact, speaking only to warn people to get out of the way. Neither had forgotten what had happened only a few moments before and both refused themselves to even look at the other, despite the pinch they were in. There was an awkward air around the two exorcists and even though they were currently running for their lives neither of them had their minds on the present. Their thoughts were in the cafeteria, going over everything that had happened and what had led up to it.  
Steadily they were gaining distance and the frustrated shouts from the head of the Black Order, told the teenage exorcist that, he knew it too. Both picked up speed, but neither knew where they were running to. They needed somewhere to hide. Somewhere Komui wouldn't look. At that moment Allen got a brainwave. Without thinking Allen grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him down a corridor leading past the Science section. The sudden change in direction threw Komui's creation off and sent it skidding past the turning and into the wall, allowing the two teenage exorcists to run out of sight. Komui wailed and began crying, the black aura around him grew.

--

Allen was still dragging Kanda by his wrist, for once he knew where he was going. He had to; their lives depended on it (more or less). They came up to a familiar looking door. Allen threw the door open and Kanda was pulled into the Supervisors office.

Paper was everywhere. Mountains of it. The beansprout sat down on the floor in front of Kanda and stared at the ground. Why had he been brought here? The raven haired teen made to leave but froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of a killer robot and a crazy scientist passing the door. Kanda walked back into the room and his eyes fell on the white haired teen on the paper covered floor. He understood now why the Moyashi had brought him here. It was the last place Komui would think to look, in his own office. Kanda sighed. They were out of danger but now Kanda was trapped with Allen, and after everything that had happened he was pretty sure he was the last person Allen wanted to see let alone be cooped up in a room with.

--

Allen didn't move. Coming here seemed like a good idea at the time but he forgot to remember that he would have to stay here with Kanda. Something pulled at a heartstring in Allen's chest. Kanda was just a cold, heartless bastard who hated life and everything in it. Allen played back what Kanda had said to him earlier and unwanted tears blurred his vision. Did Kanda really hate him? He must! Allen tried to recall all the memories he had of him and Kanda but could figure out what he'd ever done to make the 17 yr old hate him so much. Was just because he was cursed? Allen sighed as he came back to the present but found his breath was ragged and tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.  
"Che..." Allen looked up to find Kanda looking down on him a frown knitting his brow. "What's wrong with you" the older teen snapped. Allen wasn't sure that he felt like speaking to Kanda and he was pretty sure knew what was wrong.  
He did. Under his expressionless exterior Kanda was worried. Someone as bright and optimistic as Allen was never meant to cry. His bright silver eyes were meant to sparkle with life and not be the dull lifeless orbs they were now. Whatever the Japanese teen showed on the outside he never wanted Allen to feel sad. And it hurt him to know he was the cause of Allen's pain. Kanda's deep blue eyes swept over the boy's small body taking in his appearance, how different it seemed to usual. Allen's body was slumped forward over his knees which he'd brought up to his chest. Even his snow white hair seemed to droop lifelessly. Kanda closed his eyes. What had he done? The Moyashi would probably never speak to him again. For some reason that hurt him. It hurt him a lot more than it should have. What should he care if the Moyashi never spoke to him again? Life would be quieter, that's for sure. But Kanda didn't want that. He would never want that. And that confused Kanda to no end.  
It wasn't the first time he'd been confused about his feelings toward the pale exorcist. Where everyone else left him alone (well besides the baka usagi) and back down from him, Allen didn't. He would argue with Kanda where others would have fled in fear. He would approach Kanda and even tease him. And even though it annoyed him to no end, Kanda would miss it terribly. But what could he do? He looked at the boy. How desperately he wanted to see a smile on the boy's face again. But he didn't know how to put one there again. Keeping his face expressionless he bent down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Allen whipped his head up, grey eyes wide with shock and worry. Something hurt in his chest at the sight. Was Allen scared of him? A sigh escaped Kanda's mouth and he asked the boy as gently as he could "What's wrong"

--

Something snapped in Allen. How dare he!! How dare he ask what was wrong when he knew what was wrong! Allen shrugged off Kanda's hand seeing the 17yr old's eyes widen slightly. The tears left Allen's eyes and anger took their place. Just who did Kanda think he was? Allen shrank back from Kanda and stood keeping his temper in check. "Leave me alone" he murmured turning away from the still crouching Kanda. The elder exorcist's eyes narrowed. Standing quickly he grabbed the younger boy's arm and yanked him back to face him. The tears had returned. "I asked you what's wrong"  
Allen felt a fire burn in his chest. Fine. "You!" He yelled "Your what's wrong! No matter what I do you away contradict me, attack me, and hate me! I'll never be able do anything right when it comes to you will I?" The question hung in the air and Kanda found himself lost for what to do. The boy in front of him was shaking. Tears streaming down his face. Anger and hurt in his silver eyes. Silence filled the room; the teenagers just stared at each other. Both trying not to break under each other's glare. It was Allen who looked away first. "You hate me" he said quietly "And I cant figure out why. That's what's wrong."  
Allen moved over to the desk and lent on it still facing Kanda but with his eyes on the floor.  
Kanda was stunned. Hate? He didn't hate Allen. God knew what he did feel for the British teen but it was defiantly not hate. Kanda walked over to Allen and looked at him for a moment. "I don't hate you" he murmured. The boy looked up anger still present in his eyes. "Yes you do." He said quietly. "I know you do. Why else would say those things to me? To you, I'm just an unwanted brat who no one cares about! You said so yours..." He was cut off as Kanda grabbed his wrist and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Allen felt his stomach flutter as Kanda wrapped an arm around him whilst the other came to rest on the back of his head. "How can you know what goes on in my head" Kanda muttered into Allen's hair. Tears threatened to spill from Allen's eyes again. "Then why?" he whispered "Why did you say that I was..." Allen trailed off not wanting to repeat what had been said in the dining hall. Kanda was silent. "I don't know" he said at length. And he didn't. "Maybe I am just as cold hearted as you say I am." He felt Allen stiffen in his arms.

--

"I'm sorry"  
Both boys had said it at the same time. Allen raised his head to stare at the older boy. Kanda Yuu saying sorry? Now the world was really going to end. "Why are you saying sorry" the older exorcist asked. Allen felt his face grow hot and he looked down. "I called you heartless. I take it back. Though knowing you I'll probably end up saying it again." there was a hint of humour in the boy's voice and it made the edges of Kanda's mouth curve slightly. He tightened his grip on the boy and Allen reached out to put his arms round Kanda's back. Neither moved. Just holding on to each other. 'What am I doing' Kanda thought to himself. He never showed affection to anyone yet here he was, Allen in his arms finding he rather liked it. It felt right somehow.  
Both boys were brought back to the present by the sound of a whining Komui outside. Just how long had they been in here? There footsteps heading in their direction. Komui was heading for his office which was currently occupied by two embracing Exorcists.

-- (End of chapter 2)

Well there it is. Plz review and tell me what you think of it (This chapter didn't run as smoothly as the first - In my opinion). I apologize for any OOCness.

KomuixReveer in the next chapter


	3. The superviors plan

Mixed Emotions

Author: Me - Mad-micky

Warning: Contains Yaoi - dont like dont read (simple enough)

Disclaimer: I dont own -man or anything to do with it (well besides a charrie I made up for a rp site)

Soz for the wait - school work's been driving me round the bend!! KomuixReveer hint in this Chap whilst Allen & Kanda get a little intimate

* * *

Chapter 3 - The superviors plan

"Shit" Allen and Kanda said simultaneously. Allen was instantly out of Kanda's arms and was running around the room looking for somewhere to hide. Ignoring how idiotic the white haired teen looked Kanda followed suit, God knew what Komui would do to them if he found them in here. A horrible, and somewhat familiar image of a robot found it's way into Kanda's head making him hasten his search. The sounds of footsteps were becoming increasingly closer and neither of the teens had found a place to hide from Komui. Allen let out a panicked sound and hissed at Kanda in a worried tone "What do we do"

Allen was still constantly moving around the paper filled room and the movement was beginning to annoy Kanda. Letting an aspirated sigh escape his lips, Kanda moved to the back of the room with every intention pinning the idiot Moyashi to the wall and telling him to "shut up" but he never got the chance. Just as Kanda approached the white haired teen the said boy turned, slipped on a piece of paper and was sent crashing into him sending both of them to the floor. Paper flew into the air in all directions as they landed amidst a small mountain of the stuff. Kanda cursed and opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized he had closed them. Allen was sprawled on top of him, his elbow painful jutting into Kanda's side, his eyes closed. Kanda hissed shaking the 15yr olds shoulder. The idiot chose the wrong times to faint, seriously. Kanda grunted as he tried to move the Moyashi off him but froze at the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Shit"

* * *

"Awww Reveer!! Pleeeeeeeaseeeee!!"

"No! You have to do paperwork sometime you know" Reveer stepped into Komui's messy office, dragging the said person behind him, and locked the door behind him, placing the key in his pocket. "Look" He said to the, supposed-to-be, head of the black order. "If you get some work done I'll let you go early. Alright?" That was a very big "if".

Komui pouted, he wasn't happy. "Your so mean to me Reveer. Pleeeeeeaseeee!!" He whined again and pouted as Reveer shook his head. Time for a change of tactic. "You just don't care what happens to my precious Lenalee do you?" He cried "You don't care who molests her!" Komui began to wail. "If you did, you'd let me go out and find the perverts who jumped on her instead of doing paperwork!" Komui looked up hopefully, but was met with disappointment.

"Supervisor. Neither Kanda nor Allen jumped your sister and you know it. Now work!" Reveer dragged Komui behind his desk and plopped him down in his chair. "Besides" he said quietly "you know Lenalee is like a sister to me, if someone was really molesting her I would be very concerned"

Komui sighed. He wasn't getting out of this easily; especially not that Reveer had the key in his pocket. He had to get that key! Komui hid his face behind a stack of paperwork and grinned evilly. He still had one trick left up his sleeve.

* * *

Kanda felt like his heart was in his ears. By some miracle when they had landed, it had been behind a rather large stack of paper shielding them from view. But the problem was... It was paper for Christ's sake. Even the slightest movement would create a noise, not to mention there was a certain unconscious Moyashi lying on top of him. Was the brat really so weak that a single fall would knock him out? 'Baka' Kanda thought to himself whilst listening to Komui complain, but he wasn't sure if he was referring to Allen, Komui or the world in general. If not for his pride (and the crazed supervisor) Kanda could have laughed at the absurdity of the situation he was in.  
He was hidden behind a stack of paper which could collapse at any moment, Komui was out for his blood and Allen had fainted and was currently sprawled over him. Kanda looked down to the face on his chest and couldn't help but notice how peaceful Allen looked asleep (or unconscious). He looked sort of... cute. Cute?? Did he, Kanda Yuu, just call the idiot beansprout cute??...

As Kanda was having his inner struggle, as fate would have it, Allen decided to wake up. The white haired teen raised his head slowly off the chest that had been acting as his pillow, and his eye fell upon a somewhat flushed Japanese teen who was staring down on him in disbelief. It took Allen a total of two seconds to realize where he was and what position he was in. If it were possible for the pale face that belonged to Allen Walker to become any whiter, it did. Allen opened his mouth but no sound came out because of a hand that clamped, roughly, over his mouth. Allen looked wide-eyed from Kanda's hand, which over his mouth, to his face. Allen lip read as Kanda mouthed "Don't move"  
That didn't bring Allen any comfort. Instead he remembered everything that had happened over the course of the day from the cafeteria to the scene, cheeks reddening at the memory, moments before Komui had entered. Wait what? Komui had entered? Allen held his breath and listened. Sure enough, the sound of a whining Komui reached his ears. Now Allen was pretty sure his heart would either break through the bones of his ribcage or just stop altogether.

Moving slowly Allen took in the situation, the pile of paper hiding their presence, Reveer and Komui on the other side of it and finally, and most daunting, the Japanese samurai beneath him. Allen made to move off but was stopped by Kanda's other hand which settled on the small of Allen's back keeping him in place. "I said don't move!" Kanda mouthed anger clear in his eyes. Allen just glared at the raven haired teen unable to mouth anything back because of Kanda's hand which was still on his mouth. Rolling his eyes Allen moved slowly to rest his head on Kanda's chest again, a pink tinge lifting up his cheeks. No doubt the swordsman would kill him after this, but staying propped up on his arms constantly wasn't very comfortable.

Allen made a small movement with his head; Kanda complied and removed his hand from Allen's mouth. But there was a problem. He had nowhere to move the hand to now that their positions had shifted slightly. Cursing internally Kanda placed his hand the only place he could think to put it. Hoping the Moyashi wouldn't take it the wrong way; Kanda laid his hand on Allen's back and instantly felt the boy stiffen. Kanda didn't blame him. Kanda now had both of his hands on Allen, though he realized the one on Allen's lower back didn't really need to be there. Slowly he went to remove his hand but he stopped. A crazy thought flew his head. He didn't want remove his hand. He should have found the situation he and Allen were in horrifying but it only made him want to wrap his arm tighter around the boy. If it weren't for the fact that they were hiding from Komui (and of course his reputation) Kanda would have laughed hysterically. The boy lying on top of him was annoying, short, cursed, he had a bottomless pit for a stomach, he let his emotions rule over his actions... Hell! Kanda could go like this for hours but what made him stop and think, was that none of those things seemed to get on his nerves like they used to. What was wrong with him? Kanda let out a soundless sigh, giving in to what he subconsciously wanted. If the Moyashi mentions anything later on he'll just blame the lack of space.

Allen was completely still. Maybe Kanda was ill? Kanda, who had refused to even shake his hand when they first met, had both his hands on Allen's back. He noted the one on his lower back still holding him firmly, maybe a bit more firmly than necessary. Not that he was complaining mind you. Something in Kanda's touch sent shivers through Allen and a flutter to his heart. He felt like Kanda was starting to accept him a bit more, just the thought made Allen want to grin like an idiot. But there was something else underneath that feeling, something Allen couldn't quite pick up on. Allen smiled. It didn't matter. The feeling, whatever it was, would reveal itself when the time was right. For know he just had wait this thing out with Kanda beneath him. Allen moved his head slightly. He could feel Kanda's well toned body through the material of his top. An image of a topless Kanda came into his mind, a shiver made its way down Allen's back. A moan pierced the air.

Allen's eyes snapped his open. When had they closed? That moan hadn't come from him had it? Allen looked up at Kanda. The Japanese teen was trying to peer through the stack of paper at the two men on the other side of it. Allen knitted his brow in a confused frown, but it left his face quickly as another moan filled the room, coming from Komui's desk. What the Fuck!

* * *

K I know I said There would be KomuixReveer in this chapter but it felt better to me to cut it off there when I wrote it, hope your not too disappointed are you?  
Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing. Please let me know if you liked it (or even if you didn't) by reviewing. Apologies for any OOCness.  
Mad-Micky xxx


	4. Komui's success

**K so heres chapter 4. I've put the rating up again (for good measure). There'll be nothing hard-core just lemon (or the closeset I can get to it with my writing skills)  
P.S. You're gonna have to tell me how I do on this chapter coz I've never written even remotly close to this. **

**Disclaimer: I dont onwn DGM or anything related to it (thanks for shattering my dreams lol D)**

-End of chapter 3-  
_A moan pierced the air Allen snapped his open. When had they closed? That moan hadn't come from him did it? Allen looked up at Kanda. The Japanese teen was trying to peer through the stack of paper at the two men on the other side of it. Allen knitted his brow in a confused frown, but it left his face quickly as another moan filled the room, coming from Komui's desk. What the Fuck?!_

-About 10 minutes before hand-  
Whilst Allen and Kanda were making themselves "comfortable", Komui had been secretly plotting a scheme to get him out of his office and perhaps even Reveer too. He had tried whining a bit more but it had showed no results. Komui knew that the key to the door was in Reveer's trouser pocket, the only thing was; how to get it?

Smirking evilly to himself, his scientific brain whirred into action and came up with what he thought was a simply, effective and somewhat amusing plan. With new found enthusiasm Komui grabbed the nearest pile and began eagerly sorting through the paperwork, earning him a rather surprised look from Reveer. To Reveer it looked like Komui had given in and accepted that he had to do work. How wrong he was. Komui was going through the files at a surprising speed looking for one thing. When he found it he smiled slightly and pretended to ponder over it for while, making his features give off a confused look. Reveer instantly noticed Komui's sudden halt and watched, what he thought was, Komui try to figure out what was on the page in front of him. Therefore it was no surprise to Reveer when Komui got up from his seat and walked over to him. Komui plonked a file in front of Reveer and put on his puppy-dog eyes. "Can you help me Reveer?" He whined. "I can't read it"

Reveer looked at the document in front of him. It was a long (and somewhat boring) file which had been written in devastatingly bad hand writing. (Komui, having been around documents for years, could read it easily; but Reveer didn't know that). Reever nodded and took another look at the document. Seeing Reever's approval Komui squealed in delight and jumped into Reever's lap like a child excited about his father agreeing to read him a bedtime story. Reever blinked at the so-called supervisor but let his weirdness slide if it meant getting work done. He began reading the document aloud but he hadn't got far before Komui became restless.

The said man was fidgeting in Reever's lap. It started with just his fingers but gradually his whole body began squirming around in Reveer's lap. Reveer at this point was feeling rather uncomfortable. The constant movement against him was sending shock waves through his body and he tried not to let his voice falter. He failed. Komui instantly noticed and made his movements larger and with more purpose. Reever at this point had stopped reading finally realizing was his Supervisor was trying to do, but was too worked up to care. He felt his blood rush southward and into his cheeks involuntary and this time he saw Komui's smirk.  
It dawned on Komui that Reveer knew what he doing and also that he wasn't stopping him. Komui smirked and changed his position so he was straddling Reveer in the chair. He felt the man's hardness underneath him and smirked before he began grinding himself against him. Reveer fought the urge to moan, scrunching up his eyes in resistance. Komui frowned slightly, finding it hard to the feelings of pleasure rushing through him as well, and quickened his movements. He bent down and whispered into Reveer's ear "Isn't this more appealing than paperwork?" in a low husky voice that seemed to break Reveer allowing a loud moan fill the room (There's the first moan). Komui smiled and began to trail kisses down Reveer's jaw-line nibbling lightly at his neck. Reever hummed quietly but, unsatisfied, Komui thrusted forward earning another load moan form Reever (and there's the second moan).  
Komui proceeded by running hands down Reever's back and side making the said man whimper and buck underneath him. Komui's eyes widened and let loose a moan of his own feeling a shudder run through his body. It was Reveer's turn to smirk now as he repeated the movement earning more noises of arousal from Komui. Soon it turned into a battle of who-could-make-the-other-moan-more and Komui completely forgot why he had started this whole thing in the first place.

--

Allen was extremely still. He could hear and feel both his and Kanda's erratic heartbeats. He could feel his cheeks burning trying desperately to ignore the loud moans filling the room. But he was more trying to ignore the fact that the noises were sparking his own arousal. With Kanda's large, warm hands on his back and the said Japanese teen underneath he couldn't help but allow the strange but somewhat welcomed and wanted feelings to rocket around in his stomach and nether regions.  
As for Kanda, having the Moyashi on top of him in the current situation was not a good idea. All of a sudden he seemed to notice everything around him. In more precision Allen. He was aware of every part of him that the boy was touch and also the places he wasn't which Kanda desperately wanted the boy to touch. He knew that what he was thinking was completely absurd but he couldn't help but get aroused. He wriggled slightly underneath Allen, causing the boy above him to gasp slightly for a reason Kanda didn't know and didn't care about. All the gasp gained was the urge from Kanda to make the younger boy make more and more desperate noises like that. Kanda had been so wrapped up in his thought's that he had failed to noticed that the boy on top of him had stopped moving and had his hands on Kanda's chest. He had also failed to notice, but it had realised soon enough, Allen's own arousal which Kanda could feel against his leg realising now why the boy had gasped. He wriggled again and felt Allen stiffen as he allowed Allen to feel his own hardness against Allen's hip. Allen lifted his head to look Kanda in the eye and both teens felt like melting.  
A loud moan followed by commotion reached their ears making them jump as Komui and Reveer moved to the door. Reever mumbling something about "screwing work" which he was literally planning to do, and unlocking the door. Both scientists left the room (in search of somewhere more appropriate to carry on their actions) leaving two stunned, hormone-raging, teens. Both looking the other in the eyes. Completely still. They had no idea of what they had just sparked.

-End of chapter 4-

**Okay plz plz plz tell me how I did on that. As I said I've never written anything like this before and am desperate to know how I did. I also apologize for the late update (you can give me a virtual slap if you want). Plz review ''( lol D**


	5. You and me

K here's Chapter 5. Soz for the late update but it took me a while to think up decent ideas (not to mention work up the courage to write this). I don't know if there'll be hardcore yet, I'm gonna have to give more thought to that.

Thanks for the reviews guys they've been really helpful. I hope I live up to your expectations. Anyways on with the Chapter

Disclaimer - I own nothing DGM related no matter how much I want to.

*End of Chapter 4*

A loud moan followed by commotion reached their ears making them jump as Komui and Reveer moved to the door. Reever mumbling something about "screwing work" which he was literally planning to do, and unlocking the door. Both scientists left the room (in search of somewhere more appropriate to carry on their actions) leaving two stunned, hormone-raging, teens. Both looking the other in the eyes. Completely still. They had no idea of what they had just sparked.

Chapter 5 ~ you and me

Kanda looked at Allen. Allen looked back at Kanda. Both resisting the terrible urge to break away. Both could feel the other heartbeat as well as their own in their ears. Neither knowing what to say or do.

In the end it was Kanda who moved first breaking eye contact whilst sliding his hands along the younger's back, enjoying the shiver he received from the boy on top of him. He continued the movements whilst tracing circles on the white-haired boy's lower back. He could hear that Allen's breathing was uneven and it was doing very little for him to maintain his self control.

Allen on the other hand, was wracked with inner turmoil. What on earth was going on? He was finding it hard (in more ways than one) to think straight. He could feel that Kanda was just as turned on a him and the light touches on his back where driving him to the brink of insanity. Forgetting rationality and giving into desire Allen lifted himself up onto his hands, directly above Kanda staring him straight in the eyes. Sapphire connected with silver as the two teens came to a silent agreement and understanding. painfully slow Allen began to lower his head to Kanda's all the while not break eye contact. This time feeling no need to break away. Kanda stared back at Allen somewhat impatiently and moved his hand to the back of Allen's head pushing the boy's head to his to increase the slow pace the boy was moving at. After what felt like an eternity their lips met sending sparks through both boys. Kanda slipped his eyes shut. Some kind of light bursting behind his lids as he pressed his lips against Allen's. His hand lost in the boy's hair the other tightly twined round his waist.

Allen felt his eyes widen slightly at Kanda's actions but didn't ponder over it for long. He let one of his hands reach out to loose itself amongst Kanda's raven locks, shivering involuntary as Kanda's tongue darted out from his lips and dragging it across Allen's, screaming for an opening. Allen complied moaning slightly at the slickness of tongues colliding.

Kanda was in pure bliss. The moan that came from Allen was enough to send him over the edge. Desperately he deepened the kiss using his tongue to caress the whole of Allen's mouth, claiming it as his own. He met no resistance.

The temperature in the room seemed to sky rocket. Kanda took the lead and pushed his knee between Allen's legs and rotated it a few times. Allen broke away from the kiss, eyes shut tight, hissing in the effort not to scream. Kanda smirked and continued teasing the white haired boy until gained a moan from the boy. Allen opened his eyes to stare down at Kanda before capturing his lips again. His movement rougher and more desperate than before. Without warning Allen dropped to lie flush on Kanda, trapping the elder teen's legs between his. Slowly Allen began rolling his hips into Kanda's enjoying the sensation of the Japanese teen moaning into his mouth. The two broke apart gasping for air but Allen didn't stop. Kanda saw stars as Allen continued to thrust his pelvis into his. Desperate for more contact Kanda brought his own hips up to meet Allen making both of them gasp and moan. Kanda repeated the action causing Allen to whimper in pleasure whilst Kanda let loose a moan of his own.

The two boy's continued rubbing themselves against the other neither pausing or stopping. Lost in pleasure. Allen buried his face in Kanda's neck and began kissing and biting at the skin there causing Kanda to cry out, fisting the back of Allen's shirt. Allen shifted his weight and ran his under Kanda's shirt and began playing with one of his erected nipples. Kanda growled at the amount power the Moyashi had over him and rolled over, bursting through the papers pinning a dazed Allen beneath him.

*End chapter 5*

Soz to end there but it felt dramatic to stop there lol (even though not much happened in this chapter) and beside the next chapter should be up soon enough, though I'm making no promises. I think maybe hardcore will com into Chapter 6 but I'll need persuading in the form of reviews plz.

~ Mad-Micky


	6. I couldn't think up a name for this chap

K here's the all awaited chapter 6. Thanks for so many reviews, they really do encourage me to write more. Plz carry on reviewing. Enjoy.

(I don't own DGM...)

*End of chapter 5*  
Allen shifted his weight and ran his under Kanda's shirt and began playing with one of his erected nipples. Kanda growled at the amount power the Moyashi had over him and rolled over, bursting through the papers pinning a dazed Allen beneath him.

Chapter 6 ...  
Allen felt the buttons on his shirt being undone by frantic fingers and mewed quietly as the cold air hit his bare chest. Kanda paused momentarily to take in the pale form underneath him marvelling at it silently before attacking the younger's neck. Kanda trailed his tongue down the said boys' neck coaxing a soft moan out of him whilst pushing the shirt off of Allen completely. Allen sat up slightly to allow the garment to fall from his shoulders.

Desperate for more skin contact Allen worked off Kanda's shirt frowning when the raven haired teen refused to stop the attack on his neck to allow him to get it over his head. When both shirts were off the two just clung to each other for a moment both desperate to continue but terrified to. Allen whispered quietly "Kanda, how far is this going to go?" just to break the awkward silence. Kanda stayed quiet for a moment, his face buried in Allen's neck. Slowly he moved his head to kiss Allen on the lips. Allen noted immediately how this kiss was different from the ones from before. It was slower and not as desperate. Allen kissed back slightly taken aback when he registered the emotions Kanda enforced behind the kiss. The two teens used their tongues to deepen the kiss and neither protested as their hands wondered down to their tight pants. Allen fiddled with Kanda's zip not breaking their kiss, feeling their speed increase. Slowly his hand ventured in and wrapped his fingers around Kanda's length teasing him slowly. Kanda moaned into Allen's mouth as a shudder ran through his entire body. The heat building in his stomach increasing rapidly. Kanda reached down and pulled down Allen's trousers, along with his pants until it settled at his knees. The slow movements along his member were driving him mad, so Kanda brought his hand up to Allen's mouth and pushed his fingers into Allen's mouth shuddering again as he felt Allen tongue run over his fingers. That combined with Allen's actions and moans were bringing him close to climaxing.

Unable to wait for much longer Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's mouth and brought them down toward Allen's entrance. He circled the hole a couple of time warning the boy of what was about to happen before sliding his finger into the white haired teen. Allen stilled and let out sound that was a cross between a moan and whine of discomfort. Kanda moved his finger in and out of Allen before adding another. It wasn't long before he was stretching Allen with three fingers. He smirked smugly when Allen released a strangled moan as Kanda's fingers found Allen's prostate.

Shakily Kanda rose and positioned himself looking into Allen's eyes for any sign of apprehension. He found none. Slowly he pushed himself into the younger. Seeing Allen raise his hips as a signal he pulled back out before thrusting forward again, eyes closed blissfully at the feeling of Allen enclosed around him.

Allen tried his hardest not to scream every time his prostate was hit and lifted his hips a little higher to give Kanda more access. He was going to come soon, he could feel it. Pre-cum seeped from his tip as a signal that he was near. Therefore his eyes nearly popped out their sockets when Kanda took it upon himself to pump Allen's erection with his fist whilst he kept his still increasing speed, moving inside Allen.

The two reached their limits soon after. Kanda releasing inside Allen arching his back in a draw out moan. Allen came moments later, over their stomachs. The two seemed to come to a standstill. Kanda still deep inside Allen. Slowly Kanda pulled out Allen and flopped down next to him. Both were silent, lost in thought. Now what???

*End chapter 6*

Well there you are. What do you think? I don't know how many chapters there'll be after this one. Plz review (coz I love it when you guys do that)

~Mad-Micky~

(P.S. I'm planning to write a Ouran High School Host Club and DGM cross over. Good Idea? Yes? No? I'm actually kinda looking forward to it :D)


	7. The rain

**It's been a while since I updated this *sighs*. I've edited the previous chapters if you want to go back and read them. I apologize for all the mistakes I made.**

**--(Chapter 7 – The rain)--**

Lavi registered the change between the two almost immediately. Kanda, Allen and himself were sitting in the cafeteria, which had been cleaned the night before by some rather aggravated finders, after yesterday's outburst. Neither Allen or Kanda were looking at each other but were eating and gazing around the room, at anything but each other. In fact if Lavi hadn't dragged them to the table, he was certain the would have sat on opposite sides of the room. Had Lavi been any other person in the order (except perhaps Bookman) he would guess they acting this way because of the fight, but because Lavi _wasn't_ another person, he figured that something else must have happened. For the moment, most of the eyes in the hall had fallen on the two. Watching. Waiting. An uneasy quiet flitted in the air around them. Even Allen had decreased the speed he was eating his amass food.

After Komui had chased them out of the cafeteria no one had seen or heard of the two exorcists for the rest of the day. All the attempts to find them ended with failure from Komui, Lenalee the finders and himself. There were even some who thought that they had gone killed each other. The likeliness of this situation was so truthful that the order began fearing their exorcists' safety.

Then out of nowhere, there they were for breakfast, just like any other day.

Kanda put down his chopsticks and rose to leave. The rooms' occupants holding their breath. The raven haired teen looked, for the first time since entering the hall, straight at Allen. The said white haired boy stared back, a light blush sprinkling over his cheeks.

"We need to talk" Kanda muttered. With that he grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him out of the hall.

A few finders made to follow but were stopped by a large hammer. "Leave them" Lavi said. Eyes fixed on the door. His two best friends were confused. He couldn't help but notice Allen's blush a few moments prior. Something was going on between the two of them; and as the best friend he was going to find out.

--

Allen didn't object as Kanda pulled him down the corridors of the Black Order Headquarters. His wrist had Kanda's hand clasped firmly on it, and Allen couldn't stop the blush that refused to leave his cheeks.

They passed both Allen's and Kanda's rooms and Allen wondered faintly where they were going. Kanda led them up a few flights of stairs, a corridor and another staircase before opening a door to reveal the roof of the giant tower.

Kanda dropped Allen's hand and stood wit his back to him, watching the horizon. Allen took a few tentative steps forward and stood beside him. The view was nothing special today, but startling nonetheless. The sky was grey and thick with clouds. The sun's light illuminated the sky but was nowhere to be found. A light breeze chilled the air around them. Ruffling their hair. Caressing their cheeks.

Kanda moved to look at Allen, his long raven hair blowing in the wind. Allen met his gaze and waited.

Kanda sighed, as if nervous. Gently he took Allen's gloved hands and removed the white fabric from them. He laced his left hand with Allen's right and went to the same with Allen's innocence embedded hand. On instinct Allen drew back his hand and looked to the side. Kanda sighed again and grabbed the others hand, not caring whether the bean sprout was self-conscious about it or not.

Allen looked timidly into Kanda's eyes. The simple gesture meaning more to the boy than maybe it should.

Kanda "Che'd" and lent forward and placed his forehead on Allen's, staring into the silver pools that were his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

_There was a roll of thunder above them, but neither noticed._

"For what?" the white haired teen asked quietly.

_Both failed to register the drops of rain which flew from the sky, landing on and around them._

"The fight yesterday in the cafeteria".

_Another rumble over head failed to draw their attention._

Allen smiled warmly at Kanda. "You've already apologized for that already baka".

_The sky grew darker and somewhere in the distance a flash of lightening illuminated the sky. _

Kanda smiled slightly and pressed his forehead gently against Allen's. "I know that. Yet I still feel bad for it".

_There was another clap of thunder and the light rain ceased to be replaced by a violent downpour, drenching the two oblivious exorcists._

"Then allow me to forgive you" Allen whispered tilting his head connecting their lips.

Kanda's eyes slipped shut as he pressed his lips firmly back against the Moyashi's. Allen disconnected their hands and circled his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda's own hands wrapped around Allen's small waist, holding him close.

The rain pounded onto the rooftop soaking their clothes. Drenching their hair. Water rolled down their faces as another tremendous roll of thunder burst over head. The sky was dark. The sun now nowhere to be seen.

Kanda's tongue slipped into Allen's mouth exploring the wet cavern, a moan rumbling from the back of his throat. Allen's knees gave a little but he was held in place by Kanda's strong arms as he clung onto Kanda's soaked hair.

They parted for air. Foreheads touching once again as they finally realized and recognised that it was raining. No not raining... pouring. Water streamed down their faces but they still stared into each other's eyes. Smiles playing on their swollen lips. Lightening filled the sky with light once more as one saw it reflected in the other's eyes. Kanda leaned down and pecked Allen lips a few times before whispering; "Thank you". A true smile on his features. What a way to forgive someone.

--

Lavi closed the door that led to the roof. A content smile on his face. He listened as the thunder continued to growl outside. He replayed the images he had just seen in his head and shook his head slightly, smile growing wider. _Maybe I should get them some towels?_ He wondered but in the end decided against it, for fear of being killed for spying. But despite everything he was happy for his friends. Life at the order may just get a little more interesting.

**--Owari—**

**Well there it is. The finale. Was it okay? I'm so glad I have a complete story!!! (Yes I'm well aware of how silly that sounded). What did you think of the whole "rain" idea? To tell you the truth I really had no idea how to end this story, but was hit by sudden inspiration. Anyway... Review please!!!**

**Thank you those who reviewed and supported the story (As well as putting up with my bad spelling – which has been fixed by the way) . My first fanfic is finished yay!!!**

**Mad-Micky ~**


End file.
